The Demon Son of Zero
by Gazzadcs
Summary: Born from a Black Knight and a False Demon, Altered by an Immortal Witch, A Promise of World Domination, remade for a new world. What a life young Naoto Vi Britannia lives. Code Geass/Disgaea crossover
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **_**Hello people, this is my second fic which you may already know, due to me advertising the plan to do it on my other fic. For those of you who don't have a clue at what this fic is about, have a little nosy at the second Idea on my profile. It's a basic version of how I came up with this. Now as you know this is a Code Geass/ Disgaea fic, to my knowledge this is one of the few attempt's at such a fic and due to this fact please be patient with me. I am less likely to update this fic than I am my other, but I will try my hardest to do both fic's to the best of my abilities and edit them if they can be improved. This fic will also have two OC's which I have created. The OC's will be Naoto the son of lelouch, Kallen and C.C and the Mystic Beast demon Aku. These will be my first OC's, so please inform me of what you think about them. **_

**Beta-reader:**_** None**_

**Narrator section:**

**Gazzadcs: **Hello Guests, Fans and everyone else who I can't remember

**TheBlackSeaReaper: **Hey, that's a very rude way to talk to your readers!

**Gazzadcs:** How dare you speak back to me! Gazzadcs Commands you to be silent!….did it work?

**TheBlackSeaReaper**: *Smack* Of course not you idiot, you are not Lelouch or his kid!

**Gazzadcs: ***Pout* Awww, that hurt. Sorry people I was just trying to get into the mood!

**TheBlackSeaReaper:** Good boy *Pats head* Welcome to The Demon Son of Zero and we hope you enjoy it!

**Gazzadcs: **Hey you stole my line!…And I am not a dog!

**TheBlackSeaReaper**: SIT! *CRASH*

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own Code Geass; Disgaea or any associated characters or fictional locations. Noato Vi Britannia Commands you to read this fic and hand over all your pizza!**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

A boy at the age of ten was calmly gazing his gold and purple eyes, down at the chess board in front of him. He was easily pacing himself around his opponent plans, and slowly setting himself up for victory. He swiftly moved his black bishop three spaces, perfectly in line to take two pawns and a knight. He swirled his black ponytail within his fingers as she moved her knight to save space, not realising that he never planned to take that piece in the first place. He grinned, as his plan started to come into place, the light showing off his royal features, showing the reddish tint within his black hair. He moved the king out into the open, baiting the green haired women to try and take it and win. The smile that graced her features proved that she had fallen into his trap, as she quickly with a giddy excitement, moved her queen.

"Check!" She grinned, most likely thinking she had already won the prize. However with a sinister grin of his own, he grabbed his king and took the queen in one clean move. The women glared angrily at the boy who had just played her, unable to think of any good plan she moved one of her pawns one step forward. It was only after her move that she realised her mistake, she had forgotten about the bishop that he had moved earlier.

"Check mate, witch" The boy spoke with a gentle smile, before ruthlessly crushing her king. He slowly got out of his seat and calmly walked over to the nearby table. Dramatically grabbing the box on top of the table, he raised his arms into the air and proclaimed his victory to the masses. "The last pizza is mine Ahahaha".

"How could I be stupid enough to challenge the baby demon in chess". Moaned CC to herself. She stared hungrily at my prize of cheesy goodness. "_Maybe I could bribe mum, number two, for a day off school?" Thought Naoto._ Naoto pondered on the best course of action. On one hand, he could have a day off school as long as his other mother doesn't find out. On the other, He would have a box of the best food in the world to himself. The choice was obvious.

"Mine!" Naoto ran towards his room with a witch one his heel's. Once he reached his goal he swung around, intending to slam the door in her face. His plan failed, as he was rugby tackled to the floor, knocking the pizza into the air and out of its box. The two stared in horror, as the pizza fell straight into the faces of the pizza addicts.

"I'm home!". Their natural enemy had returned, the healthy eater of the family. Naoto wondered if he could use his Geass to order his other mother to let him off without having his pizza privileges revoked. But then remembered that he had already used it to get a new chess set, he had been grounded for five months for that stunt.

"Hey what…._What have I told you about eating so much Pizza!_" She bellowed at us, resulting in our hair being whipped behind us, which knocked the pizza off our faces and onto the floor.

"Nooo my pizza!" Me and CC cried as one. Before we even have a chance to try eating it from the floor, we were grabbed by our collars and dragged to bathroom. _"Get cleaned up now!, And no pizza for a month for either of you!"_ We acted as one and saluted "Yes Ma'am". Both of us replied, realising Kallen was in commander mode, which meant no arguing or face worse punishment. Like two month's without pizza!

* * *

*** thirty minutes***

Two clean individuals left the bathroom, one had a smirk on her face, holding a black ribbon with perfectly straightened hair. While the other had an annoyed glare with hair that spiked in every direction. _"Damn it CC, you know I don't like my hair's natural spikes. I would look like a long haired version of Kallen if I didn't inherit my fathers face." _He Shivered_. "Oh, thank god I inherited my father's face" A Horrified Naoto thought._ Naoto shivered at the metal image that thought showed, an army of fan girls marching to his house, screaming his name. Once again he realised how lucky he was to have an 'Evil Face' that kept his fan girls at a distance, most of them anyway. He shivered, reminding himself to check his room for camera's once he gets home. Aunt Milly, otherwise known as the headmaster, tended to sell video's of his sleeping face to his fan girls. When he told his mother's, they just laughed and commented on how he was destined to be Milly's minion while in school. Something about, 'Like father, Like son' if he remembered.

"You ok boy? You keep shivering". Startled by the sudden input he jumped. After calming his heartbeat, he looked around and became aware that he was in the living room, as well as the concerned look both his mother's were giving him. "Just thinking on what my fan girls would do if I had kallen's face *Cue shiver*". The results of that answer were to be expected. Kallen gained a scared look, most likely thinking of all of father's fan girls after her instead of him, and CC? She had pasted out from laughing so hard. Whatever happened to the cold and distant CC, Kallen kept talking about? Where ever she went, she took all of her with her and left this behind. But he could ponder on this another time, he was going to bed. "Mum, save the lecture about healthy food for the morning. I'm off to bed." He yawned as he headed towards his room. "Naoto, get back here now!" The red head bellowed once more. He just waved behind him. "Night" before closing and locking his door.

* * *

(**With CC and Kallen**)

Kallen sighed, before slumping into her seat. After a while and many annoying comments from the green menace she finally decided on what she would do. "This is all your fault CC, your rubbing off on him too well". She spoke whilst glaring at said witch. She in turn simply smirked.

"What can I say, it's in the genes". She remarked whilst waving her hand over her body to show who's genes she was speaking off. This resulted in Kallen slumping even further and placing her head within her hands. "I knew that deal would come to bite me" Her muffled voice spoke out.

*_Ten years ago Flashback*_

_Kallen Kozuki laid her back on her beds headboard. The thoughts of castrating Lelouch if he was still alive for getting her pregnant were long gone, and now all that was left was the feelings of joy see had for the child held within her arms. However under all that joy was a slight feeling of unease, the boy looked exactly like his father, the eye's, the cheekbones and even the hair. It was like looking at a carbon copy of Lelouch when he was a baby. Kozuki couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of fear for the safety of her son, if people saw him as he was they would believe if was the demon emperor reborn. While her emotions began to swirl out of control her son was taken from her arm's, which quickly brought her back to her senses._

"_C.C?", Kozuki questioned, confused to see the witch who had vanished shortly after the end of the Zero Requiem. What confused her even more was the warm smile she was showing towards her son, a look that she had never seen grace the witch's features. However that look shortly changed to a smirk she knew quiet well, once her eye's rested on her. Kallen couldn't help but gulp, the feeling of unease she had been ignoring rushing forward inside her mind. _

_"He look's just like his father, doesn't he?" The witch smiled coldly to her, while the child began playing with the witch's hair. _

_"Yes…he does" She wearily replied, hoping that this would not become some insane plot like all things the witch was involved in. _

_"Are you not worried, that the boy would not be safe with such an appearance?" The witch coyly replied while stroking the child's cheek. Kozuki shivered, scenario's of what the masses might do if they saw him running through her mind. "I could help you know". Kallen suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu, feeling like she was making a deal with the devil, just like she did with Lelouch all those years ago. _

"_And what would this help entail witch?" The mother coldly remarked, falling back into black knight persona. Said witch just smiled, as if she knew I would accept her deal before even she did. "The contract is this, I will use my code to grant the boy geass, and while doing so I will make your genes stronger within the boy, altering his appearance slightly". Kallen gulped, knowing this could solve all of her worries, but at what price? _

_"And the price for such a deal?" She remarked her inner thoughts outwards. _

_"The price, little Queen, is that my own genes go into the boy, as well as bringing out the inherited geass from his own father." Kallen pondered the price, accepting would make the witch like a second mother to her son, as well as closer to his father geass wise. However declining could be fatal for her boy's safety, she really didn't have a choice. _

_"I will accept this contract!", she proclaimed, suddenly realising she had been copying Lelouch's interactions with C.C. And realised that was most likely why she had been smirking the whole time. With a flash of the Symbol on the witch's head the deed was done, and her newly spiky haired son was returned to her arms._

_*End Flashback*_

"You never told me he would gain your pizza addiction C.C!" Kozuki snarled out through her hands. While thinking that if she knew that little tabit of information she would of declined without a second thought, the world hadn't needed another pizza addict like C.C after all. Whilst kallen moaned about how her son was becoming a pain like the witch, with said witch quoting several times they had pizza contests to irate her even more, said son had finally succumb to slumber. As he slept the boy dreamt on his promise, a promise to take over the world.

* * *

*_three years ago, Flashback*_

_Naoto Vi Britannia, also known as Naoto Kozuki, was once again skipping gym. While he enjoyed his mother's spars and training exercises, he saw no point in playing games like dodge ball. Alas, his teachers kept trying to force him to play the ridicules game, sprouting on about how it would help with class unity. It wasn't like he unfit, thanks to his mothers training, or well liked inside his class, not with his fathers face that is. But how did the teachers think that lobbing balls into his face would help him get along with his classmates? It was inconceivable, and lacked any reason, just like those strange girls that followed him everywhere._

_Luckily he had managed to evade his teachers and leave the school grounds undetected, otherwise his strange aunt would force him into another school wide game. After a few moments Naoto decided to head over to the park for a quiet stroll, it wasn't like anyone would be in the park at this time after all. It took several minutes to reach his destination, and once he arrived he began his quiet stroll, which was ruined in moments. _

_*Thump* *Thump* That noise keep repeating itself over and over as he continued to walk, in fact it seemed to be getting louder. It was only after turning a corner that he realised the cause. A young girl, no older than himself, was swinging away at a tree with a baseball bat. This bizarre scene stopped him mid step, leg hanging in the air. It took a few moments before his brain rebooted from the emergency shut down, allowing him to finish his step. _

_"Erm, Hello?" "Gah!" The startled girl missed her current swing, resulting in her doing several spins before coming to a halt. "Wh..Who are you!" The girl demanded, brandishing her bat in front of her like a weapon. And by the damage done to the tree behind her, he did not want to be her new practice dummy. _

_"Naoto Kozuki, seven years old, at your service" He did a small bow, which was one of the many forms of manners C.C had been teaching him. Kallen didn't use manners much, so anything she had taught him would be combat related. _

_"And?" The girl replied, now this, in itself surprised him, the usual response gained was either their own name or a red face. _

_"I was wondering, what the poor tree had done to you to deserve such a treatment" _

_"The tree?, Oh the tree hadn't done anything." The girl replied after a sort brief look of confusion. "My father left me here to finish his 'research', this was meant to be a holiday!" The girl fumed, placing the bat on her shoulder and glaring a direction, probably were her father was. _

"_He sounds like a workaholic er, you know I still don't know your name" Naoto replied, a bit embarrassed that he'd forgotten to ask. _

_"Fuka Kazamatsuri, age seven and future ruler of the world!" Fuka announced with total confidence. My answer to that was, stare in shock for a few seconds, cover mouth, hold stomach and finally laugh my ar*e off. _

_"What's so funny!" The Queen of the world wannabe cried at my laughter, which resulted in me laughing harder. After calming down under the fuming girl's gaze he was able to speak again. _

_"Its, Its just that you don't look evil at all, in fact you look more like a goody more than anything." Naoto admitted while recovering his breath. _

_"This coming from the guy who has the face of the demon emperor?" She snarled most likely still fuming from my laugher. _

_"Well what do you expect, he is my father after all" I admitted before freezing in place. (__"Oh no, now I'm going to need to use geass on her before she run's away screaming like the last person I told") Naoto panicked, knowing full well what her reaction would be. However the girl demolished his expectations by staring at him with a look akin to hero worship. _

_"How would you like to help me take over the world demon prince?" The strange girl questioned. She had once again removed his thought process from his mind, resulting in him needing to reboot for the second time. _

_"What did you just call me?" He questioned as his muddled mind came back into check. _

_"Demon prince?" Fuka replied with a tilt of her head, making her look slightly cute. Not that he would ever admit it however. _

"_Hmmm, If you want my help little fuka you will have to prove your not a goody like I first thought" Naoto remarked ("Might be fun to play along for now, I have nothing better to do after all. And who knows, could be fun") The young schemer thought as he set his new plan into motion. _

_"What would I have to do to prove myself" The positively giddy girl bounded out. _

_"Follow me" he swiftly replied before walking off, further into the park. While ignoring the chatty girl he searched for his prey. It took only a few moments to find the strange man, sitting on the floor with an arrangement of stranger jewellery in front of him. The boy realised that he had better explain his plan to fuka if he wanted it to be successful. "Fuka, while I distract that man, I will need you to steal two items. Go for the smaller one's they will be easier to hide". He noticed that fuka did not seem worried at all, it made him wonder how many times she had done something like this. _

_As he walked towards the man he was able to see his features more clearly, the man was covered from head to toe in a black cloth. The only real features he could make out was the strange red slit eyes, and his long thin lips. By all accounts the man could be a women under that thing. But the man/women must of been mad to be wearing that in the current heat, he would bet his entire saving's that it was sweating a bucket load under that thing. _

_"Evening child" The man(?) greeted him as he walked over, it's unique sharp teeth showing within it's mouth. _

_"Greetings sir, may a ask how much everything is?" He questioned, whilst noticing fuka sneaking around behind the man's head. _

_"My dear boy, everything here requires the same price, all you need to do is sign a contract". This simple line sent warning bell's ringing through his mind, he barley noticed that fuka had been successful and was quickly getting away. He remembered how C.C had told him about herself, and how each contract she made had a price. Naoto decided it was best to be safe and erase the person's mind. "Naoto Vi Britannia commands you, forget about any missing items and any children you have seen today" He commanded, dramatically whipping his arm in front of his body as his geass activated. _

_"Y-y-yes your highness!" The person seemed to be in pain for a moment before the geass took control. He quickly ran out of the area, determined to remain far away from the man from here on out._

_Once naoto had managed to get a good enough distance he had a quick look for fuka, being unable to see her he decided to head back. _

_"Where are you going prince?" He jumped and swirled around, finding fuka standing right in his face. He quickly jumped back to regain his space. _

_"Haven't you ever heard of personal space". He huffed out after regaining his bearings. Fuka just giggled before holding out her hands, each holding a ring, each matching the other in design. Both where made from a black type of metal, dark gold designs stretching out and connecting to a blood red bird symbol, similar to the geass symbol C.C had on her head. If one was to look closely they would be able to see that while the designs were the same, one ring was slimmer than the other. _

_"We will have to wait before we can wear these". Naoto stated after picking up the larger of the two rings. _

_"Forget about that, just swear you will help me take over the world". Fuka exclaimed in frustration. _

_"I will, on one condition that is." ("Maybe I could rule the world myself, but will this girl fall for it?") his thought process was running at a rapid pace, trying to think of the best condition available. _

_"And that would be?" The wannabe ruler asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_"I will be the king of all that we conquer" he stated with a barley concealed smirk. If she accepted, he would already be the ruler of everything she owned, after all a king is higher than any queen. Fuka seemed to go red in the face for a few seconds, before slowing speaking. _

_"A-a-a-are you sure?" ("Oh course he was sure, he wouldn't ask if he wasn't") He wanted to say, but new that any plan's he had would be ruined if he let his temper rule him "I'm sure" He relied with a role of his eye's._

_"Fine, I Fuka Kazamatsur, swear to become an Evil Queen and to rule along side Naoto Kazuki, future Demon King as rulers of the world!" She bellowed dramatically, once again surprising him with the amount of confidence she could show. "As do I" Replied Naoto, not really wanting to do such a silly speech. _

_But had anyone looked closely at them at this point, they would have noticed the faint outline of a geass symbol appearing on naoto's flesh and flashing, while the rings glowed. Neither of the children noticed this however, and as they went their separate ways to return home. Both wondered if the other would be able to keep their promise._

_*End Flashback*_

A flash of light shinnied through the curtains and into naoto's room, forcing naoto from his slumber and back to the land of the living. After forcing himself up, wishing the sun wasn't so bright and complaining about having five more minutes he finally started to get ready for school. "Good morning" He groggily called to both of his parents in the living room, one being fast asleep in her bowl of breakfast while the other was smiling and eating her toast. _"Blasted morning people" _Moaned naoto in his mind, once he surveyed kallen's sunshine appearance_._

"Morning son!" The red head replied with a blinding morning smile, forcing naoto to make a hasty retreat for the door.

"I'm off to school, and get C.C's head out of the bowl!" The boy demanded as he made a quick retreat. After making some headway he pulled a chain from around his neck, at the end which was a ring, the ring of a promise. _"I wonder how Fuka is doing" _Naoto thought, wondering how odd it was for him to be dreaming on the promise of all things.

* * *

_(_**Former Slums)**

With a swing of her bat fuka forced her father out of her room. "Learn some manners, moron!" She yelled out towards his crumbled form at the end of the hallway, wondering how her mother could of married such an idiot. With a little yawn she closed her door and swing her bat onto her shoulder, which had a chain with a ring tied to the base. After quickly thinking of her options for today, she decided to skip her 'Japanese school life' for the day and head back to bed. Returning back to her dreams of flowers, sweets and world domination.

**Gazzadcs: **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

**?:** Soon, soon I will be the main character and all will bow down before me Ahahahahaha

**Gazzadcs: **Err, who the hell are you?

**Laharl:** How dare you speak as if you don't know me, it is I Laharl the Overlord and one true main character Ahahaha *Bonk*

**Mallet wielding angel?: **Sorry mister author, but don't worry, soon love and peace shall be spread be across the world! *Drags Laharl away*

**Gazzadcs:**….What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Extra: Naoto Vi Britannia Current Character Info**

Level: 5

Current Class: Little Human Prince

Name: True name is Naoto Vi Britannia, but most know him as Naoto Kozuki

Nicknames: Little/Baby Demon (CC) Prince/Demon Prince (Fuka)

Age: Ten

Description: The boy has insanely spiky black hair with a red tint which has grown out to the middle of his back (If his straight and tied ponytail is untied at any point it will revert back to its spiky mess, his hair is usually tied with a black silk ribbon). He has two different shades of eye colour, his left eye is a royal purple like his father's, while his right eye is a rich gold much like the code bearer CC. Naoto's face is otherwise a complete replica of his fathers when he was at the same age. The boy is usually seen wearing his school uniform, even on days off. The uniform itself is a black blazer over a white t-shirt, with black dress pants and shoes for the bottom half. He usually leaves the blazer open instead of buttoned up.

Likes: Kallen (Not in commander mode), CC (When she isn't stealing his pizza), Fuka (Childhood friend), Chess, Pizza (The boys addiction) and training (From manners to combat)

Dislikes: Kallen in commander mode, CC stealing his pizza, Milly the headmaster, Gym and fan girls

Equipment:

_Weapon: _Father's Geass, Allows him to bypass any level and order any being to do what he wants. Uses: Once per character.

_Armour:_ School Uniform, Uses: Zero, any attack will tear right through it

_Accessories, One:_ Unworn, Demon king's world domination Oath. Uses: Can not be broken, it does nothing else unless worn

_Accessories Two:_ Black silk ribbon. Uses: Keeps his hair straight and in a ponytail

Skills:

_Attack: _He will attack with either his fist or his feet

Special Skills:

_Absolute obedience:_ Allows him to order anyone around for one time only. Gained: from equipment Father's Geass

_Evil Face:_ Scares any young humans away. Gained: From putting his face in a dark smirk with a small glair

Evilities:

_Never mess with the hair!:_ Increases attack power and speed but lowers defence. Gained: When his hair is untied


	2. Chapter One: Becoming Dust

**Author's Note**_**: I am back people. And thank you Nocturnea for your review, I was aiming for that when I was writing it. Now for the current chapter I plan for Naoto to finally enter the netherworld, now some of you who knew who Fuka was should already know which netherworld he is going to enter. The netherworld will not be exactly like the games version, for example this one will have a school, a school most of you will know. But the school won't make an appearance just yet.**_

**Beta-reader:**_** None**_

**Narrator section:**

**Gazzadcs: **Hey, welcome back to the show people. Hope yo

**Mass of Prinnies: **HIDE US DOOD!

**Gazzadcs: **What the! Go away you idiotic prinnies! *Tries to gain freedom from crowd*

**Fuka:** Strikeeee!

**Gazzadcs: **Oh fu*k me. *Prinny mass explosion*

**Fuka:** Opss, sorry writer guy.

**Last standing prinny: **We hope you enjoy the next instalment of The Demon Son of Zero Dood! *Punt* Not cool dude! *Prinny explosion*

**Fuka: ***Dusts herself off* My job here is done

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own Code Geass; Disgaea or any associated characters or fictional locations.**_

* * *

**(Ashford Academy)**

Naoto was sitting within his class, doodling pictures into his textbook instead of paying attention to his teacher. It had been six years since he first promised Fuka to take over the world, and so far he had made zero progress. It wasn't a problem of power or resources that stopped him from starting his little campaign, no he had plenty of that from his fathers geass and gambling. The problem was that their was no conflict, the world had been in a state of peace since his father had sacrificed himself for his sisters dream. While this, in itself, was enough to allow him to admire the man, it didn't stop him from feeling disappointed with the emperor. What sort of person would throw away the chance to rule the world, he himself would have ran with it, and ruled the world with an iron fist. He sighed, then looked at his little doodle, almost laughing out loud at the picture of himself standing on top of a mini-earth grinning with mini-devil horns and tail.

"Mr. Kozuki is there a reason that you are not paying attention?". His teachers voice startled him, almost making him fall off his chair completely. Naoto gulped under the stern gaze of his history teacher, knowing full well that he was in trouble. "Detention after school Kozuki!" The history teacher announced with his usual sharp voice, he almost shivered, knowing full well that his hand was going to be killing him after all the lines he was going to be made to do.

*Ring* The bell announcing the start of dinner rang, allowing him a quick reprieve from his teachers cold look. Once had retrieved his belongings and knew that no one was watching him, he began heading to the abandoned shed out back. As Naoto pushed his way through the branches and bushes blocking his path he began to think on his thoughts earlier. While there being no open conflict, no terrorists or racism was a good thing, that didn't stop it from ruining his plans. Without conflict he wouldn't be able to gain followers, without followers he wouldn't be able to start a rebellion, and without war he couldn't conquer the world. What he needed was a new world, a world not used to his types of plans, his warfare. A world that was easily fooled by half truths and lies, a world like the one his father had lived in.

*Woof* A bark brought him out of his mind, making him realise that he had arrived at the shed. He entered, happy to see the strange pup healing up nicely. The pup was one of a kind, it had black fur running along the majority of its body, a gray undercoat with a golden sheen graced the strange animals chest and belly. While this in itself was strange enough to warrant attention, the fact that the hound had a mane and tail with the same gray, golden sheen certainly did. The only animal that he knew of that had a mane was a lion, and the animal in front of him showed no feline traits what so ever. Even the purple scar in the middle of its forehead and its silver eyes were out of this world. In fact the Vulpine type creature reminded him of himself, something different, unknown to the general public. This thought brought him back to how he found the pup in the first place.

* * *

(_Several months ago_)

_Naoto was late for school for once, while he may have skipped on a certain class, he at least made sure to arrive and get his best grades for the others. As he was running he heard a growl, and the sounds of youths laughing. He would of carried on and ignored this, if it wasn't for the sharp yelp of pain that came from the same direction. The young teen began heading towards the sound, once he had arrived he was disgusted with what he was seeing. His upper classmates were tormenting a wounded creature, poking what appeared to be a large slash wound on its leg. While knowing combat training may have helped if he had to fight them, the fact that they were older, and had bigger numbers did the exact opposite._

"_Hey guys, look who it is" one of the guys spoke after noticing him. "It's the wannabe demon Kozuki!" Said boy stood, using the classic insult that people used against him. It was ironic that said insult was more of a compliment to him. Who wouldn't want to be like their father, at least a little bit, after all? _

"_What do you think your doing!" Naoto demanded to the boy, using his best glare that usually sent most people running. The glare went unnoticed however, the boys not afraid due to their numbers. _

"_Were simply playing a little game with the mutt Kozuki, but then again we just gained a new toy, haven't we lads!" The obvious leader announced as he and his group made their way towards him. Naoto only sighed, knowing full well he would have to use his fathers geass to get out of this mess. "Did you know, that mocking the weak and wounded is a mark for a pitiful, pathetic little man?" Naoto mocked, desiring their eyes to be facing him to unleash the maximum effect. "What was that!", the leader roared, he and his minions full intending to charge at him for that single comment. _

"_Naoto Vi Britannia commands you, leave, forget and never cause pain to another sentient being again!" The bastard prince demanded with total authority, now red eyes blazing with the symbol of geass. The groups own eyes gaining a small red tint, proof that his geass had taken effect. _

"_Yes, your highness" the boys saluted and marched off as one, completely lacking any individuality that they had shown only moments ago._

_A soft growl remembered him of the other beings presence, he looked down, seeing the features of the strange hound more than he could before. However treating the young animal was his first priority not researching its appearance. Naoto slowly walked towards the creature, making sure he made no hasty movements. "I am not here to hurt you hound", Naoto announced after crouching in front of it. "If I wished you harm I could of done so already, if I wished to control you I would of used my powers on you by now" Naoto continued to speak, surprised by the slow nodding of the creatures head, as well of the look of understanding within its eyes. "If you can still move creature, then follow me so I can treat your wounds" The youth announced before walking away, by the sound of shuffling following him he knew the smart hound had began to follow._

_Whilst he head to his destination he began to steal items, these items being, a bucket which he quickly filled with water from a nearby water dispenser, and a towel which he geassed a girl who was attending gym to hand over. At the moment he was only able to do the bare minimum for the hound, he himself being unable to retrieve proper medical equipment at the current time. Once he had arrived and entered his desired location, an abandoned shed hidden by the foliage on the school campus, he called the hound over while he himself sat down. It didn't take long to clean and wrap the beings wound, the only difficulty Naoto had was stripping his shirt of its sleeves to make into bandages._

"_That should do for now, but you will have a long way to go before your full healed" The young teen accurately guessed once he had finished. "I would suggest you stay here while you heal, do you have a name creature?" Said creature just tilted its head in amusement, officially stating that I couldn't understand it even if it did have one. " Fine then, would Aku be a suitable name for now?" He questioned, seeing the creature nod its head he smiled. "Well then Aku, my name is Naoto Vi Britannia, otherwise know as Naoto Kozuki, one and only son to the human who was once known as the demon emperor" Noato announced, feeling fine with telling Aku about his origins, it wasn't like it could tell his secrets to anyone. _

_The newly named Aku stored that little bit of information for later, knowing from whispers he had heard that the man this strange human had talked of had taken over the human world at one point, with a velocity worthy of any demon. He would stay here for now, heal and regain his powers, and observe this strange and kind human. _

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Naoto shuck himself from his memory, quietly comparing Aku's own unique traits with his own, almost laughing again when an image of himself as a similar creature entered him mind.

*Ring* The bell announcing the end of dinner rang swearing under his breath, Naoto quickly finished retrieving Aku's meal before heading out. "Sorry Aku, but I'm going to be late for my last class If I don't hurry" Naoto stated as he ran out of the shed.

Aku himself slowly yipped in amusement, the human had always been a source of entertainment while he slowly regained his powers. His wound had already healed, his powers returned and ready for use, the only thing keeping him here was his attachment to the human as well as there being no portal back to his world for him to use. He laid there, pondering when a opportunity would arrive for it to return, and wishing the human could have been a demon, "_He would of made a great master_".

* * *

(**After detention**)

Naoto grimaced, slowly flexing his aching hand. How he hated lines, endlessly writing the same line over and over until your whole hand felt numb. It was only after he had left the school building did he realise how late it was. The sun had already set and the full moon was blazing in full glory within the sky. While to most this would have been a beautiful site, to him it was just another headache, he was going to receive one hell of a lecture from kallen once he finally arrived home. After a quick brain purge to get rid of such thoughts his mind began to wonder. It eventually arrived to fuka, his old friend. She amused him every time he saw her, still carrying that wooden bat with her wherever she went, bashing her father and 'perverts' whenever she could.

It was disappointing that he could only see her once or twice a month, her fathers research was getting to the point where fuka hardly saw her father anymore. It made him wonder what it was her father actually did, the only reason he hadn't asked fuka already was because of the chances of her actual knowing, which where near zero. He found it even funnier that the girl could barley remember what the ring she carried was for, she seemed to believe that it was a promise between them to become royalty. While that was true in a sense, it didn't stop his humour from showing at the fact that she had such a short memory, after all who forgot about swearing to take over the world?

It was while remembering the oath he had taken that he remember the ring he wore around his neck, "_it should be able to fit my finger now"_ he thought. He slowly pulled the ring from around his neck, taking a closer look at it for once. The black metal that the ring was made from was still unknown to him, the interlocked dark gold pattern spreading out and creating odd symbols on the base of the ring. The gold symbols seemed to circle the blood red crystal that seemed to be a perfect replica of the geass symbol, he wondered on who had known of the symbol, or if it had just been an accident that the crystal had taken such a shape. Naoto swiftly removed the ring from the chain once he had finished his observations, while the rings origins still perplexed him that didn't mean he wasn't curios on how the ring would look on him. If he was his father he would of instantly realised that the ring could be dangerous with unknown links to the code and geass, but unfortunately for him he had gained too much of CC's curiosity for a little worry to stop him from doing something foolish.

He quickly put the ring on his finger, and instantly regretted it as the crystal started to glow. After a few seconds his body began to tingle, and he noticed that the glow had spread to himself . If he could see himself at this moment, he would of noticed that a blood red geass symbol had appeared on his forehead, the same as CC's in all but colour. He may of noticed his fathers geass was glowing brightly within his sockets, with black slits appearing where his pupils should have been, if it wasn't for the fact that the usual feeling of activation had spread throughout his body. He could only stare in shock as a hole appeared in space in front of him, it was only know that he realised how fuc*ed he really was. _"Well, at least Kallen won't be able to lecture me anymore"_ his mind supplied a little sliver lining to his current predicament. With a small weary smirk he watched as his body began to dissolve into red dust and enter the swirling hole in space. His last sight before his vision was taken was Aku diving into the hole that he was being sucked into.

* * *

(**Earlier,** **Naoto's Home**)

CC was lazing around on the couch while Kallen paced back and forth, while mumbling about how much trouble Naoto was in once he came home. "You know he's most likely in detention right?" CC questioned the irritated women, who stopped pacing and stared at her for a few seconds.

"Why would he be in detention, he gets perfect marks!" The red heads voice was laced with confusion.

"Do you remember how bored Lelouch was in school? Now add me into the mix and what do you get?" CC smirked while watching the look of horror come onto Kallens face.

"My son's become a menace like CC" kallen moaned into her hands, just hearing CC's laughter over her own voice. Just as CC stopped laughing, she started screaming while holding her head. "W-what's going on!" Kallen demanded while moving over the CC, as she came closer she was able to see the geass symbol on the witches forehead flashing like crazy.

"The-Thought-Elevator-is-going-haywire" The witch barley got out through the pain, but as it had started it suddenly ended. Leaving an panting CC on the couch with a worried black knight above her. "Naoto….he's gone" The green haired women spoke.

"Gone where?" A visibly confused kallen spoke. "Through the elevator, he's alive but changed" A solemn witch spoke, rubbing her temple to ward off her growing headache.

"How do you know this witch!" Kallen demanded, turning into her commander mode due to stress.

"I connected my code to him to be able to tell if there was anything wrong when I first altered him with my code" CC admitted sourly. "I can't tell you how he has changed, or where he is, but he is alive. Lets just be glad for that". The witch announced, uncaring for the cold glare directed at her for this. While the parents of Naoto sat wondering what exactly happened, said boy was currently falling.

* * *

(**Netherworld, Prinny Red Moon**)

Death King Hugo, the sixty first president of the netherworld was happily reaping the souls of prinnies to the red moon, like he did in his youth. The current death tasked to this job had accidently reaped himself while cleaning his scythe. _"Youngsters today, they need to learn to be more careful with their equipment."_ Hugo thought with a depressing sigh "_The next youth I see without proper training is being sent to that branch of evil academy that recently opened here"_ The death king thought with a little bit of vindictiveness. Just as he was about to reap the next prinny he saw a symbol appear on the moon, a strange bird like symbol that he had never seen before. While most who thought of Hugo would speak of their fear of the man for being the death king, some knew that he was a scholar at heart. And here he was, staring at something that has never happened before. As he watched a crack appeared in the middle of the massive symbol, a blood red dust floated out from the crack and began to take form, a form of a unique demon if he read the energy right. But just as he saw the crack begin to close he saw it, a black mystic beast bursting through the gap, if his eyes saw correctly that is. And like that the symbol vanished, and the two began to fall. He made a quick decision to save the beast, hoping the strange demon would have a trick to save itself.

Naoto opened his eyes and noticed a few things different. One the moon was _red!_, and more importantly he was falling. Once he managed to turn around and see how far he was falling, he did the most natural thing a man falling to his death could do. He screamed like a little girl "Arrrraaaaaa" as he screamed he descended closer and closer to the ground. Naoto covered his eyes just before he hit the ground and waited, and waited, and waited. Finally he opened his eyes and noticed he was hovering above a strange group of penguins which seemed to have pegs for legs. The confused youth looked behind him to see the cause of the hovering, and to his surprise he saw red feathered energy wings, crackling with power hovering a distance from his back. He squeaked in surprise as the wings dispersed into red dust, leaving him to fall, face first into the group below. After many moments of kicking, biting, slapping and shoving the penguins finally moved out of his way, allowing him to scan himself and the surrounding area. The first thing he noticed was the fact that his cloths were in tatters and the ring was permanently stuck to his finger, next he was no longer on earth, thirdly he noticed the massive amounts of multicoloured penguins with peg legs. And finally he noticed the old man standing next to a large beast.

The elderly man had a strong, broad build, at least a head taller than himself, he had what seemed to be a purple suit with a green undershirt. The mans face was framed by his bright blond hair and beard, which only seemed to cover his chin and cheeks. The mans strangest features however were his pure green pupiless eyes, bone scythe and large pointy ears. The hound like beast next to the man greatly reminded him of the puppy Aku that he was healing, the beast looked exactly the same apart from two different features. These features were the dark purple sword sticking out of its forehead in a similar fashion to a horn, the second was the fact that this hound was at least up to his chest while sitting, Aku had barley reached his knees!

Once Naoto had finally taken all of this in he did the only thing he could think of. "Where the hell am I?, and what happened to Aku?, he jumped into the hole before I was sucked in" he questioned the old man, deciding to blame him for this. What he didn't expect was the beast to answer for him.

"I am Aku, Naoto, Otherwise known as Getsu." The hound spoke shocking him. "But I think I will go by Aku Getsu from now on you highness." Aku(?) answered with what seemed to be a small bow and a smirk.

"W-w-w-w". Before he speak a word the old man decided to speak. "Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to the netherworld, young demon" The old man spoke with a smile, which seemed to be laced with amusement "_What the hell do you mean I'm in the netherworld!"_ Naoto practically screamed at them.

* * *

**Narrator section:**

_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs: **Oww, my head.

**Normal Prinny:** What are you doing dood?

_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs:** Oh, of course. Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it. And please review!

**Normal Prinny: **That's not what I meant dood!

**Valvatorez:** Get back to work prinnies!

**Normal Prinny:** Yes, Sir dood *dashes away*

**Valvatorez: **Why aren't you getting back to work prinny?

_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs: **There's no prinnies here, are you blind?

**Valvatorez: **A prinny breaking the first rule! Fenrich we need this prinny in rehab stat!

**Fenrich: **All is for my lord *Drags Gazzadcs away*

* * *

**Extra: Aku Getsu Current Character Info**

Level: 40

Current Class: Naoto's Pet Mystic Beast

Name: Getsu, but has began to only respond to Aku Getsu unless the speaker is Naoto

Nicknames: Aku (Naoto)

Age: Eighty Six

Description: Aku Getsu looks like a cross between the human worlds foxs and wolfs. His fur is pitch black in colour and seems to cover most of his body, the parts which aren't covered with this fur are his underbelly, chest, tail, mane and a diamond shape around his horn. The fur which cover's these parts is gray in colour but shows a golden sheen in any kind of light. The mystic beasts tail and mane is similar to Naoto's hair in the way it spikes in all directions unless tied down, and the fact that both would reach Naotos back in length as well. The hounds eyes are pure silver in colour, with a small black slit in the middle, its horn however is completely different than the rest of the creature. Aku's horn is actually a blade which natural grows in the foreheads of his kind, however unlike his kinsmen his horn is dark purple in colour, instead of the usual grey steel.

Likes: Naoto, Fuka (Has only heard of her from Naoto) eating prinnies

Dislikes: Betrayal, Other Mystic Beasts

Equipment:

_Weapon: _Dark Horn Blade Uses: Aku's horn allows him to hack an slash his enemies

_Armour:_ None

_Accessories, One:_ Bandages given by Naoto to heal injuries Uses: None

_Accessories Two:_ None

Skills:

_Attack: _He will attack with either his horn, fangs or claws

Special Skills:

_Shadow Spike:_ Allows him to enter his enemies shadow and stab them from behind. Gained: from equipment Dark Horn Blade

_Evil Moon Howl:_ Scares any weaker demons away. Gained: From being renamed Aku Getsu by Naoto

Evilities:

_Your Betrayal shall be your Undoing:_ Increases attack power, speed and defence. Gained: When he or Naoto are betrayed


	3. Chapter Two: School Bell Rings

**Author's Note**_**: Hello to the few people who read this fic. Now for those of you who read this part, I will inform you of which games from Disgaea will be shown in this fic. The main ones shown will be Disgaea Three and Four. If you remember what Hugo said on the last chapter you will understand how Disgaea three will be involved. Also for those of you wondering, Naoto uses his real name in the demon world because no one but several prinnies and demons should know what his real name means. Also, see if you can guess who the two prinnies that become Naoto's servants really are. And please give your opinions of this fic.**_

**Beta-reader:**_** None**_

**Narrator section:**

_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs: **I'm saved! Thanks Axel! Hey, welcome back to the show people!

**Axel:** No Problem, Nothing is too much trouble for a Dark Hero *Poses for readers*

_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs: **I do think you will need a new guitar though, it took quiet a bit of damage to those zombie guards

**Axel:** It's no problem, my loyal fan's will always replace my damaged equipment! *Poses again*

_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs: ***Sweat Drop*_"This guy has fans?", _Anyway, we hope you enjoy the next episode of The Demon Son of Zero

**Axel:** And don't forget to buy my new CD at *Smack**A tail shoots got and knocks Axel unconscious*

_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs: **What the…

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own Code Geass; Disgaea or any associated characters or fictional locations.**_

* * *

_Recap:_

_Naoto reminisces on his past and how he saved a strange hound from some of the seniors within his very own school. Once serving the detention he gained from one of his classes he begins to head home, on the way he remembers about the unique ring he carried around his neck, and decides to put it on for the first time. The ring reacts to his geass and mothers blood, creating a hole in space and sucking him into it._

_He opened his eyes to find himself in a strange place, with even stranger people. But one sentence of knowledge destroyed any thoughts he had about his current predicament ._

"_Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to the netherworld, young demon" The old man spoke with a smile, which seemed to be laced with amusement._

* * *

"What the hell do you mean I'm in the netherworld!" Naoto practically screamed at them.

The death king was bewildered by this reaction. He had expected the young demon to be relieved and relax, knowing he was back into his home world. However the reaction he received was shock and, was that a trace of anger? He studied the boy, the look on his face showed confusion, shock and anger, the type of reaction a human would have when he entered the netherworld for the first time. Hugo then decided to have a quick look at the mystic beast _"Aku Getsu I believe the beast called himself," _and saw amusement and a wide smirk on its face. The sixty first president realized that the only way he was going to know what was going on was to ask, and so he did just that. "Why are you, a young demon, shocked and angered to be back in his home world?" He questioned, bewilderment showing clearly on his face.

Naoto however just looked at the old man with annoyance, he knew that being called baby demon, demon and demon prince by CC, his classmates and Fuka would get him used to the nickname. But to have a real demon _"At least, that's what I suspect a being in the netherworld to be,"_ begin to call him a demon was ridicules, he was a human damn it! "I don't know how you found out about my nickname, old man, but I am clearly human so don't address me as such again" Naoto commanded, with an authority that would be well matched with his own fathers.

Now it was Hugo's time to be shocked. The young demon in front of him believed that he was human? It was while he came to terms with this information that he began to realize, the boy came out through the red moon that was used to reincarnate human souls. "_Could this boy, have somehow reversed the effect and become a demon?,"_ the President realized that while such a thought was insane, the fact that the boy came out of the moon was just as impossible as a human reversing the process. However as he began to think, he realized that the only way such a thing to could work, is if the boy had demon blood in his veins, or something of a similar nature. "Boy, who where your parents?" He decided to ask, he might be able to figure out this mystery if he had more information.

Said boy was becoming annoyed, he himself wanted questions answered. But he was stuck answering this old fools instead, it was then that he remembered that he had his geass. Naoto decided to be generous to the curios demon and answer his question, before making his mind a puppet to his will! "I have three parents, two were human and one who was not. My father Lelouch Vi Britannia, a human, was named the demon emperor by taking the world over before he was assassinated. My mother Kallen Kozuki, another human, was my fathers strongest knight within his forces, and still fights to destroy all threats to her home. And finally, my other mother CC, an immortal witch that just won't die and also another bearer of my genes. But enough about my parents answer my questions!"Naoto demanded, fully expecting the demon to obey his orders under geass.

Hugo, himself, was angered by the audacity of the boy in front of him. He, the Death King! Was being ordered around by a youth like he was a common prinny. A small snarl came onto Hugo's face, before he spoke with a cold, harsh undertone in his voice. "You think you can order me around, boy?" However, instead of seeing fear on the boy like he had expected, he saw shock and then a cold determination fill those multicoloured eyes.

Now Naoto was at first shocked that someone had not gone under the power of his fathers geass, but it was as he questioned how that he noticed something odd. His geass was not activated, he could feel the geass hidden within his eyes. But instead of the usual tingle he got when focusing on his geass, he felt a power throughout his body and came to realize that his geass had been altered in some way. It was while focusing on the thought of the demon obeying him that a phrase appeared within the confines of his own mind, with that his body and mouth moved of their own accord. "Naoto Vi Britannia Commands you, to answer my questions!" As he spoke these words with a flourish of his arm, his energy pulsed, and geass appeared over his eyes.

The Death King was bewildered once again, the boy had ordered him to answer the questions for a second time. The only difference between last time and this time was the pulse of evil energy from the boy, and the strange bird symbols appearing within the boys eyes. He once again tried to question the boys actions when he found he couldn't move. His body was not obeying his commands. Hugo searched for he source of the strange effect, and found that his mind had been altered with the boy's evil energy. He could see the energy slowly losing its power. With Hugo being unable to command his own power to remove it he could only sit inside the confines of his mind and wait. But he did notice that every time the boy asked a question, the energy drained quickly for but a moment.

Naoto couldn't help but smirk as the demon came under his control. _"It seems that my geass has changed because of the dust incident. From what I can tell so far, it needs me to speak that phrase to activate, the signs of activation seem to be that small pulse of strange energy that is coursing throughout my body"._ The bastard prince theorized that their were other limitations to his new geass, and that he needed to test it out to find what said limitations where. But at the moment he wanted answers, and the man in front of him was ready to answer.

So Naoto began his questions, ranging from were he was, to the mans identity. He was surprised to find that he really was in the netherworld, _one_ of many that is. After quickly coming to terms with that little bit of information he carried on, and found out that the old man in front of him was actually quite important. He didn't know if he should feel lucky, or unlucky, with the fact that this netherworlds strongest demon was under his control. On one hand, the man could easily kill him when he came out of his control, on the other he just found out that he could control powerful demons with his geass. It was the next question that stopped him from continuing his little interrogation. "Why did you call me a demon?"

Hugo watched the boy ask his questions, his curiosity surpassing any rage he felt for being under the youths control. He came to realize that the boy new _nothing_ when it came to demons and netherworlds. It came to him like a moth to a flame, the boy was most likely human not long ago, with a slight bit of demon blood if his thoughts on that women CC were correct. Once he came to realize this, he couldn't help but feel pity for the former human. It was with the last question he was free from the boys control.

"It is because you are a demon, the slit eyes and pointed ears are proof of this fact." Hugo answered truthfully, knowing that sugar coating it wouldn't help. He watched as the boy pulled down his ears, feeling their length and the shock and disbelief within the boys eyes. He sighed, knowing that, like any other human he would break down. Imagine his surprise when instead of crying the boy began to laugh, laughing like he had just won against an overlord with luck alone.

Naoto couldn't help it, he laughed. The thought of becoming a demon wasn't the reason he was laughing, no the reason for his laugher was the fact that this is what he was looking for. A new world, new people to trick and control and most of all, conflict. The demon world was full of conflict, all he had to do was learn about this world, learn about his powers and how to use them, and most of all, gain followers, allies, minions, whatever you wish to call them. But while he calmed down, he came to one slight problem. He did not know anything about this world, he needed to learn and thrive in this world. The young demon looked at Hugo, and finally realized that the man was no longer under his control, "_Note: Geass only works temporally and the victim keeps their memories"_. It wasn't that hard to realise that the man knew everything he asked, the slight worry in the mans eyes showing that he thought he had gone mad from the news of his demon hood. A dark smirk appeared on his face, one many humans would recognize and fear. "How would you like to help me, to become a true demon?" The smirking demon asked the Death King.

Hugo himself was shocked beyond believe, the human was beginning to remind him of an tyrant. He smiled a sharp crooked smile, he would help his young demon, but he doubted that the young demon expected him to send him to a demon school.

* * *

(_Next Day, Blight House)_

Naoto, still in his tattered cloths, sat in a chair in front of the presidents desk. Today he would be able to get some replacements for himself, he had already had an agreement that he could use his geass on the shop owners to get the best equipment without paying a penny. While this might have been a bit much if he had done it yesterday, now he had a firm grasp on how his new geass worked. With permission from Hugo he had tested his geass on the prinnies within the building, and from his research he had found the limitations of his geass. While the old geass could only be used once on one person, his could be used several times. The setbacks of this however, where the fact that he had a time limit for every order he gives, the victim will remember that he was under geass unless ordered otherwise, and finally, every order given used some of his 'evil energy', while it was a small amount if he had to use his geass constantly on a mass of demons, he would end up tiring quickly. "_Testing my geass on sixty prinnies at once was not a smart idea," _Naoto thought, remember how he had past out instantly after ordering the prinnies to jump on one peg leg.

A creak from the door alerted Naoto of Hugo's presence, bringing out of his mind and into the present. A quick look revealed that Hugo was still wearing that purple suit with green shirt. A look at himself made him feel like a homeless man looking at a lawyer, his tattered shirt and blazer, unkempt hair spiking in all directions, and worst of all, he was bare foot. The glare he directed at Hugo only gained an amused snort from the man.

They began to head out, while he followed the older man to make sure he didn't get lost. Once he reached the portal(?) with the small girl wielding a massive spear,_ "How can she hold that thing, its double her own height"._ They were able to choose their destination, it still amazed him how they had the ability to teleport from one location to another, and how every place seemed to be connected. He had heard from a prinny that you could even enter items, not to mention your own _heart!_ He wondered what he would find in his own heart. It was then that he noticed the looks he was getting from the nearby demons and monsters. A plant girl(?) seemed to be smiling at him, a giant chicken "_Is that a snake on its back?" _was glaring at him, a muscled guy was giving him the thumbs up, and finally a cat girl was purring in his direction. He had expected glares from his appearance, but then realized he was in the netherworld, where fights that destroy ones cloths like this happened often. It was here that he choose to get several copies of whatever outfit he got, it wasn't like the shop owners could complain, they wouldn't even remember after he used his geass after all.

The cloths shop seemed to be owned by a fit girl, who also had a massive sword on her back, "_What's with all the huge weapons?". _After a quick glance at Hugo, who showed clearly how he could distract people by simple being there he turned to the girl and activated his geass. "Naoto Vi Britannia Commands you, show me the best clothes that fit my desecration, give me the ones I choose free of charge with several copies. And forget everything about me and the items". As he watched the red ring appear in her iris he smiled, knowing full well that he had plenty of time to pick his outfit and any accessories the shop owner had. And by the looks of it he would need that time, the girl had brought a _lot _of items once he finished his usual attires description. Once he had a look around the selection he brought out he found his choice of attire, A white shirt which seemed to be worn by an archangel, "_Why would a demon buy something worn by angels of any kind?", _a black vest made from dragon scales, a blazer made from the same material as his vest with gold lining, "_What's the lining made of?"_, black dress pants and business shoes, _"They actually sell some normal stuff here", _and finally a gold ridden which the shop owner called a candidate ribbon. And with that he finally had a proper set of clothes, and his hair would finally be tied into his normal ponytail.

Once he had finished his selection and a little something for Aku, he made his way to Hugo to return to the blight house and change, but only after making sure to get several sets of his chosen attire. After getting pulled back to the house by the portal gatekeeper he rushed to an empty room. The young demon quickly ripped off his tattered cloths and placed his new clothes on, he noticed that his shirt reached his hips, hanging out from the bottom of his vest. Once he placed his hair back into his preferred style he marched out, feeling much better in a complete set of clothes. Once he exited the room, he became aware that Hugo was holding a golden scarf within his hands. It only took a moment to realise that the scarf had the same holy feel to it that his shirts did.

"Put this on, it will go with that shirt of yours", Hugo stated with a smirk, looking at the boys news attire. The boy looked like a cross between a demon and an angel, he wasn't sure if he should be amazed or laugh that the boy could somehow pull the look off. He was originally planning to give the boy his spar overlord cape, but after noticing the shirt he got the scarf instead, he didn't think that he could get rid of his archangel's scarf this way though. He still remembered how he defeated that archangel in his youth and stripped him of all his cloths. He still could remember burning the man's clothes infront of him, only for the scarf to come out undamaged.

Naoto chose to put on the scarf rather than argue with a much stronger demon, it was only after he got the item into his hand that he realized how fluffy and large the scarf really was. The scarf was so large that it actually covered the bottom of his face, his neck and even his _shoulders!_ He would most likely of complained if it wasn't for the fact that it felt so nice on his skin. After a brief haze of fluffiness he noticed something odd, his new scarf was floating behind him in a invisible wind, he wondered if it was an added feature on all capes, cloaks and scarf's in the netherworlds. Once Naoto finished the brief mind puzzle he remembered that Hugo said he had to go somewhere, something about learning like every young demon should. "Where was it you said we would be heading once I got this," Naoto stated as he pulled his shirt forward in emphasis.

Hugo just turned and walked, a vindictive smirk appearing on his face once Naoto's vision was blocked. "We will be going to a certain overlord, who run's a demon training netherworld," Hugo spoke, smirk still in place as he thought on that Mao character. He wondered if Naoto could escape his experiments without gaining rockets launchers attached to his shoulder blades. He almost laughed out loud at the thought, thank god he remembered that Mao was the dean of evil academy before he sent his son over there, he would be returning a robot if he hadn't given his son any warning first.

Naoto began to shiver slightly, which he was honestly confused about. He only got shivers when Aunt Milly was planning something, or his more active fan girls had found him. He then realized another bonus his scarf did, it hid his face from any would be fan girls. He would of started jumping in joy if he wasn't with Aku and Hugo at the moment, but both could see he was happy by his eyes. Speaking of Aku he looked down at his shadow, noticing two silver eyes looking back at him when he did. He was a little amazed that Aku could travel through peoples shadow's, he was most surprised when the hound announced itself as his new vassal, after explaining that they were like servants to demon lords. He still found it humorous how he, a new born demon already had a vassal, one which entered his shadow to defend him from any would be assassins. Once he remembered the gift he bought (Stole) from the shop he signalled for Aku to leave his shadow, which the hound did, looking every bit like a shadow creature as he exited.

"Aku, this is for you," he announced as he pulled a small scarf from his pocket, the scarf itself was made from silver, and shinned much like the moon itself. Before the hound even had a chance to decline he had a scarf wrapped round his neck, looking every bit like a ninja hound. "You look like my own personal ninja Aku," Naoto stated with a smile on his face. Aku Getsu, himself just smirked in amusement before diving back into the boys shadow, silver eyes sparking with amusement as they shinnied in the darkness.

It was at this point that Naoto noticed he was being left behind, he quickly ran to catch up with Hugo, who seemed to be waiting for him at the Gatekeeper who looked half dead, with those bags under her eyes. A quick snap of the Death King's finger and she was saluting us like she was a solider caught sleeping while on duty. Naoto couldn't help but snicker at the panic that spread across the girl's face. He was even more amused by Hugo's snort, he knew the man for one day and even he could see how difficult it was to piss the guy off. Once Hugo promised that he wouldn't reap the girls soul, and no he wasn't lying so he could get her later, they finally managed to enter the portal to there destination. Which was still unknown to Naoto. Once they had arrived Naoto saw it was a small building, a one room building at that. He really hoped the old man didn't intend for him to live here, the place looked full as it was. After he saw the inside though he sighed in relieve, it was just another portal, with a women behind a desk to see who could go through. This whole process made him think that portals where just a really fast bus system, you had to use several of them to get to your destination.

"Were here to see the Dean," The death king announced to the office worker, who in turn slammed her head onto the desk, shocking both him and the boy. She then lifted her bruising head up and glared at us, before shooing us into the direction of the portal. He almost felt pity for the women when he saw the crowd that was behind them as they left.

* * *

_(Evil Academy, Deans home_)

It didn't take long to find the dean, he still hadn't changed since he became the overlord of this netherworld. The Dean was a white haired boy, wearing frameless glasses over his red eyes, he wore a long sleeved black shirt with a red jacket on his shoulders like a cape, for his legs he had white shorts and a simple pair of trainers. To all the world he looked like a kid playing a video game at the moment. And that is what Naoto thought as well.

"Hugo, if this kid the Dean's son?" Naoto questioned after seeing the kid sitting on the desk of the Deans office, he almost felt sorry for the Dean to have a kid who took over his office while he was away. The kid didn't even acknowledge that they had entered the room.

Hugo couldn't help but laugh at the young demon, didn't he realize that appearances could be deceiving, after all he looked like a young teen himself yet he could control higher demons? Though he himself made a similar mistake when he first came to talk to the Dean, so he couldn't say much. Hugo coughed into his hand, hoping to gain the Dean's attention, but he got nothing. After several more, and much louder coughs he final got some attention.

"What do you want Hugo? Can't you see I'm in the middle of research!" Mao yelled, obviously he was annoyed, his research was getting to the best part.

"I have a transfer student for you," Hugo spoke, plainly ignoring the growl coming from Naoto's shadow, as well as the shocked glare coming from said boy.

"Hah? Why would I take any demon from your netherworld?" The Dean asked annoyed that he was disturbed for such a stupid thing, he had research to do damn it!

"Because you built a building in my netherworld for just that, perhaps?" Hugo raised a brow as he asked in confusion, what was the point in putting a portal for transfer students in other netherworlds if you didn't want transfer students?

"I did? Fine then, give me the brats name and I'll dump him in Beryl homeroom," Mao finally agreed, more than likely so he could go back to his 'Research'.

"My name is Naoto Vi Britannia, do remember to address me as such _Dean,_" Naoto practically snarled at Mao, his frustration from being forced into a situation that he had no knowledge off, overcoming his survival instincts.

"Make me, brat!" Mao growled back, glaring straight into the boys eyes, official pissed due to being cut off from his research by some nobody.

"Naoto Vi Britannia Commands you, to address me as Vi Britannia from this moment forward!, and remove this memory from your mind!" Naoto commanded, his arm whipping across his face and body, frustration shown clearly on his face. Once the order had been given he deactivated his geass, knowing that he didn't want the Dean to know how he had accomplished his deed, he did already remove Mao's memories of the command after all.

"Well, then Vi Britannia I gue….," Mao stopped talking after realising that he was addressing the brat like he told him to. There was only one way this could of happened, he had been brainwashed! "You brainwashed me didn't you? In only a few seconds, wait…the clock is several seconds ahead from where it should be! You wiped my mind and brainwashed me, how you do it!?" Mao was positively giddy.

Naoto was beginning to freak out, the Dean was panting and drooling about being brainwashed for crying out loud! What sort of person does that, he needed to erase his mind again, hopefully he wouldn't realize he had been brainwashed a second time. "Naoto Vi Britannia Commands you, forgot about being brainwashed!" He practically screamed out, not in anger, complete panic.

After a few blinks of Mao's eyes he finally spoke."What was I doing? Oh yea, Geoffrey!, do we have any spare rooms for the transfer student?" An elderly man suddenly appeared, shocking Aku, Hugo and Naoto. The man was thin, small glasses over his eyes blocking them from sight, a ridicules beard that seemed to curl into the air, instead of reaching down to his stomach like most beards would, the man also had a butlers suit on.

"Don't worry young master, I thought this would happen so I prepared a room just in case. Said room also has extra space in case the new student had any vassals with him," as the man finished, no one in the room but Mao could believe that the room was already prepared, they also wondered how he knew about Aku.

"Good Geoffrey, send the new student to his room would you." Mao dismissed everyone, Naoto couldn't even say good bye to Hugo before he was grabbed and dragged away.

* * *

(_Evil Academy, Naoto's New Base of Operations_)

Naoto couldn't believe the size of the room, what he had been expecting was a small room with two beds shoved in, he didn't think he would be getting a bloody _warehouse!_ That was what the room was, a huge warehouse turned into his room, and from what he could see a small section left for a bathroom. While the place was mostly bare there was several items inside. These items were, one king sized bed right at the end of the warehouse, two bookcases on both sides of the bed, four single beds lined up on both sides of the wall, a large cupboard, a fridge, a small cooker and a table large enough to fit eight people on. The walls and floor seemed to be made from the same stuff as a padded room in a asylum, only being black and gold instead of blinding white. However, while all of this came as a surprise to him, the thing that shocked him the most were the two photo's above his bed, both enlarged to the size of a poster. The first picture was of himself at the age of ten with his mothers, from the looks of it Kallen was chasing himself and CC who had both brought pizza's for a picnic in the park. The second picture was of himself at the age of eleven with Fuka and her father, by the looks of it Fuka had just nailed her father in the family jewels, and was standing on his head clearly showing triumph on her face, I myself was holding my stomach in laughter. He could only look in shock and whisper, "h-h-h-how…?".

"Hmmhmmmhmmhmm, I made sure to be ready for your arrival your highness, I hope this room is satisfactory to your expectations, hmmmhmmmhmmhmm." Geoffrey answered the shocked question, plainly stating that he knew my identify which no demon should know. "These two prinnies shall be your servants from now on, hmmmhmmhmmhmm," Naoto could only stare, unable to believe that the butler could be that far ahead of him as he disappeared. In the place of said butler were two prinnies, one was black and had purple eyes, the other was pink with bright blue eyes. When he noticed the prinnies weapons he could only shake his head and walk to his bed, the black prinny had two magnums strapped across his back in a x formation, the pink prinny had a staff held within its flippers. "Hey prinnies, I'm Naoto Vi Britannia, you can tell me your names tomorrow. Pick a bed and carve your name into the headboard, and Aku you do the same, I am not letting you stay in my shadow as I sleep." Naoto announced before flopping onto his new bed and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

(_As Naoto Sleeps and Aku pretends to sleep_)

"That couldn't be him could it brother?…" The pink prinny spoke to the black one beside it.

"He has the correct features and what I suspected Kallen to name him, but how he became a demon, gained a code and gained features of CC are unknown to me sister." The black prinny answered to his sister, while they spoke Aku listened on, ready to eliminate them if they became a threat to Naoto, and also to find out how they knew his master.

"What should we do brother? Should we tell him who we are?" The Pink prinny again questioned the black prinny, obviously the pink prinny wasn't of a planner.

"No, he may figure it out eventually but until then we shall go by code names and do what we can for him. I believe Zero would work well for me," The black prinny Zero answered, its flipper stroking its beak.

"Oh, I'll be pink then!" The pink prinny Pink decided, most likely happy by the giddy girl voice that was coming from the prinny. "Oh! Brother we haven't been saying dood like mister Valvatorez taught us to!" Pink announced to Zero, officially proving that she was a bit of an airhead.

Zero himself just sighed, "what have I told you about that, I only pretended to say dood so the guy would get off my back. Like I would lower myself to say such ridicules things, for I am Zero the," Zero was unable to finish his speech, a flipper covering his beak stopping him from talking.

"Shhh, you will wake up Naoto if you start yelling like that." Pink abolished her brother, levelling up from airhead to mother hen.

"Sorry, anyway we just need to make sure that no harm comes to Naoto, and no you are not cooking for him! You keep burning all the food trying to cook with those flippers," Zero glared lightly at pink, knowing well enough that she would try and probably burn the warehouse down. From the puppy eyes Pink was showing he knew he was right, thank god he was immune to that technique. "Now off to bed, we need to be ready early tomorrow," Zero spoke as he headed to the bed across from Aku, Pink deciding to take the bed next to him and soon both were fast asleep. Aku watched them for a moment before deciding that neither were a threat to himself or Naoto, in fact both seemed determined to protect his master. He couldn't help but respect that, and so chose to cross those two of his prinnies to eat list. And so he too began to slumber, dreaming of eating a mountain load of blue prinnies to himself, with his master ruling over all of the worlds.

* * *

(_Naoto's New Base of Operations, Morning_)

Naoto awoke to the smell of burnt toast, the unpleasant smell forcing him to awake far too early for his taste. As he rose from his bed he noticed a clean set of his usual attire laying on the end of his bed. After quickly getting dressed he headed towards the smell, and to his surprise it was the pink prinny burning bread, or more accurately setting the bread on _fire!_ Now fully awake he rushed to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and rushed back, only to see the pink prinny trying to put it out by waving her flippers at it, with another sigh he walked over and tipped the water over the fire, instantly putting it out. Naoto ignored the pink prinny apologizes and headed over to his door, once he reached the door he reached grabbed the handle and turned. "_Geoffrey! Bring us a pizza would you!_" Once Naoto had finished his roar he headed for the table and sat down, not five seconds later a pizza appeared in front of him and breakfast began.

"A pizza for breakfast is not healthy you know," The pink prinny stated to Naoto, who just continued to enjoy his pizza. However when someone tried to touch the box they found their flipper stinging in pain with Naoto glaring at them, the owner of said flipper was no other than the black prinny.

"Tch, it seems we wont be able to make you eat healthy today, so instead I will introduce myself and my sister. I am Zero, and the pink prinny over there is Pink my sister," You couldn't help but notice the grimace in Zero's voice as he admitted that last line. _"I can't believe that Naoto has become a pizza addict like the witch,"_ this is the thought that brought on Zero's grimace, the horror the two must have been to every restaurant that made pizza. He just hoped that Kallen was able to stop them from going too far, the picture on the wall certainly showed that she was trying at least.

"Alright, time to go to school!" Naoto announced as he stood up from his seat, everyone but him having the same thought as he walked to the door, _"He finished that Pizza in ten seconds!"_ the shock quickly left as Naoto turned and motioned for them to follow. As the four unlikely individuals search the school for the correct classroom they came across three annoying pests.

"I'm Chewie ese," the first orc spoke, "I'm Cholo homes," the second ugly bugger said, "And I'm Churro weddo," The oldest of the trio stated. " We heard there was a new transfer student in school, and decided that we, three seniors, have to teach him who the head student is, prepare yourself weddo!" The oldest orc announced before jumping to attack, but they never got to finish.

"Ice!" A block of ice shot out from a blue symbol above Pink's head, her staff raised as it glowed a light blue, the ice then smashed the youngest of the trio unconscious.

"Tri-blast!" Zero rushed in front of the second before unleashing three power shots from his magnums, blasting the orc into the wall.

"Shadow Spike!" Aku vanished in a flash of black, only to appear through a shadow and stab the oldest of the lot through his back. After a quick toss the orc flow off his horn and the three continued on, completely ignoring the moaning of pain coming from the orcs.

Naoto himself just stood still for several moment, calmly surveying the damage the three had done. Once he had finished his survey he could think of only one thing to do, "Sorry!" Before rushing off to catch up to the other three, thinking on who exactly the leader of this group was. _"I really need to learn some more moves, geass is really too slow to hit enemies that attack first and ask questions later,"_ and with that thought he rushed ahead, not wanting to be late to his first class.

* * *

(_Raspberyl's Class, three minutes before bell_)

As Naoto entered the class room he sighed in relieve, his teacher hadn't arrived yet. It was strange how there was only three other people within the room however, one was a pink haired girl with black horns, pink wings and a pink tail. The girl wore a pink top with a large upside down skull for a sipper over a white shirt and skirt, a pair of glasses on her face that seemed to bring out her pink eyes, black stockings and a pair of pink shoes, "_She must really like pink to wear that much",_ the strangest thing about her thought was the large black book that was tucked under her arm. Said girl smiled as he entered the room.

The second person was a boy with a green jumpsuit on, the hood of said jumpsuit had a white skull on it. The boy seemed to wear a small black suit with shorts, under said jumpsuit with a bowtie on the collar. However, it was the boys face that reminded him of Hugo that seemed to draw the most attention, the boy had a tanned face, bright blond hair and dark red eyes. If it wasn't for the eyes he would of said the boy was a younger clone of Hugo. The boy sent a small glare at Naoto, reminding him even more of Hugo as he did so.

The third person however, was a familiar sight for Naoto, he remembered the senior girl quiet clearly since she had accidentally fractured his arm once. He could still remember the pain, but at least he knew how a slap could do that now. It also explained why she wore a hat and a long skirt all the time, to hide that tail and ears of her. The girl had black bushy hair tied into a ponytail behind her head, her ears the same colour apart from the white fur that showed within the inside of her ears, her tail was also black apart from the white fluffy bit at the end. His senior had a petite appearance with bright gold eyes. For clothes the girl wore a sailor uniform, the skirt just reaching below her waist to allow her tail free roam, her collar had a bell tied on with red string, just below her skirt was a pair of black gym shorts, most likely to allow her to move freely while keeping her modesty. And the girl still wore the same shoes as she did before transferring as well. He saw the light of confusion within the girls eyes and grinned, she must of noticed the similarity between myself and my human self.

"Hey, can anyone tell me when the teacher will get here? It wouldn't be proper not to have the teacher introduce a new student," he admitted to the others, CC's manner lessons shining through again, he wondered how much trouble manners could get him into in a demon school. However from the decrease in glare from the boy and the small smile from his senior he didn't think he would have much problems. That was until he felt the glare digging into his back, a quick twirl around showed that the one glaring was the pink haired girl.

"I would be your teacher, call me Miss. Beryl!" The small girl growled out before a small smile came to her face. "_She must enjoy introducing herself to students" _he thought, wondering if most small demons where powerful.

"Now, as the teacher I shall introduceyou to the rest of the class," Miss. Beryl stated with a grin, happy to follow the delinquent teacher path and help her students as much as she could. "Ladies, and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to the new transfer student, Naoto Vi Britannia, who was recommended to join this academy by none other than Hugo The Death King himself!" She grinned, thinking that she had done a good job.

Naoto however, was palming his face. His new teacher seemed to be a bit of a klutz when it came to information it seemed, after all, did she have to tell them he was recommended by a demon that is feared? The young demon finally removed his hand, and was surprised to see shocked eyes instead of fearful ones within the boys eyes, and the smile on his seniors had also turned to shock. It wasn't long before both of them were yelling questions at him.

"Enough!, Yelling is one step to the honour student path, never forget we are delinquents, and we shall bring good deeds to this academy," Miss Beryl's seemed to have forgotten that she had planned to stop them from yelling, and went straight to a rather strange lecture in Naoto's opinion. "Now, Emizel, your question first, then Rutile after," Miss Beryl stated, actually sounding like a teacher this time.

"How do you know my father, Hugo, the Death King?" The blond boy, Emizel questions, but at least he found out why the boy looked so familiar to Hugo, he was the old guys kid.

"I literally fell from a portal in the sky, and landed on top of a group of prinnies while he was reaping their souls to the red moon," admitted Naoto to Emizel, embarrassment showing on his face as he did so.

"You wouldn't be related to Naoto Kozuki the human would you Naoto?" Rutile asked, still confused by how similar this Naoto looked to the human one from her old school.

"Not really, I am him and I cant be related to myself now can I?" Naoto answered with a grin, amusement lighting his face at the speechless look on Rutile's face from his answer.

"How can you be a human when your clearly a demon Naoto?" Raspberyl asked, she was confused by such an answer. Unless Mao had stolen another title but didn't return it to turn him into a demon, but if that was true she would be showing her rival the might of a delinquent.

" Well, I was a human two days ago, then I was sucked into a portal and woke up a demon. Hugo suggested that one or two of my parents had demon blood, and I had just awakened my own." Naoto decided to tell them the truth, just not the whole truth, like the little ring on his finger being the true cause for example.

"Well, has anyone got any more questions?" Both Rutile and Emizel where going to ask more, if it wasn't for the small glare on their teachers face. After a quick shake of their heads Miss. Beryl smiled, "Well then, today we are going on a field trip to the School Board!" Their teacher announced, arm pumped into the air.

Naoto couldn't help but sigh, but after a quick look at his prinnies, Aku in his shadow, his other classmate, and senior he couldn't help but grin. Misery loves company after all, and he had plenty of people to suffer with whenever their teacher dragged them into something. Like this field trip for instance.

* * *

_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs: **Oh, it was you Desco, what did Axel ever do to you?

**Desco:** Axel is just an idiot, have you seen big sis anywhere author prinny?

_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs: **Follow the sound of explosions, and there will be Fuka.

**Desco:** Thanks Author Prinny! *Runs away, crushing Axels Jewels as she did*

_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs: **Ow, I would say I feel your pain, but I'm really glad I don't. Anyway, thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed the show! And please review!

**Axel:** Don't forget *Cough Cough* My cds….

_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs: **Out cold? Finally..

**Extra One: Aunt Milly finds transfer papers for Naoto on her desk**

Milly was planning, Naoto had been gone for the last two school days, so she decided that he would have to play a game when he came back. "_Maybe who ever catches him gets to hug him with cat ears and a tail? Nah too classic,"_ Milly thought, her thoughts came to a halt however, when she noticed a strange document on her desk. The document seemed to be stamped by a skull of all things, and written with red ink on black paper. After a quick skim of the text she jumped out her seat, grabbed her coat and head straight to the Kozuki residence.

(_Kozuki's home - Currently missing one member)_

Milly literally kicked the door to the house down, waking up a drooling CC from the coach and making Kallen go into her battle stance, which looked pretty daft when she was wearing an apron. Both mothers of Naoto could only stare in horror at the woman at the entrance of their home, the party queen had entered!

"Why is Naoto being transferred from my school, to this evil academy place?" Milly spoke, a huge pout on her face, which usually meant trouble to whoever didn't answer her.

"Erm, Milly, Naoto has been missing for the last two days, we don't actually know where he is," admitted Kallen, hoping that she could pacify the woman before it was too late.

"Well then, that just means we need to hunt Naoto down!" Milly rushed forward, grabbed both women and dragged them outside. CC, who was only wearing a shirt and underwear just sighed before falling back to sleep, completely fine with sleeping while being dragged. Kallen however, was fighting with everything she had, she was embarrassed with anyone seeing her, a black knight, wearing an apron of all things. Her attempts where futile however, Milly had began her hunt, and no prey had ever escaped her.

(_Evil Academy - On their way to the School Board)_

Naoto began to shiver, the feeling of unleashing something that just couldn't be stopped welling up inside him.

"You alright Naoto?" Miss Beryl asked, while his servants and classmates looked slightly worried.

"I think…my aunt Milly had began to hunt me!" From the confused looks around him he realised they wouldn't understand, he just hoped she didn't find a way to travel worlds, otherwise he would be screwed.

**Extra two: Zero and Pink Current Character Info**

Level: Both 35

Current Class: Unknown

Name :True names are Unknown

Nicknames: Zero and Pink

Age: Unknown

Description: Zero is a black prinny with sharp features, his eyes are a royal purple which seem to match the eyes that a human would have instead of the usual beady eyes of a prinny. Pink is a pink prinny with soft features, her eyes are a bright blue and seem to sparkle with joy whenever she is happy, like Zero her eyes are human like and do not retain the beady look almost all prinnies do.

Dislikes: Unknown

Likes: Naoto is the only clear like at the current point of time

Equipment:

_Weapon: _Double zero Magnums, and Holy Sakura staff

_Armour: _Both wear prinny suits

_Accessories, One:_ None for either

_Accessories, Two:_ None for either

Skills:

_Attack_: Zero will attack with his twin magnums, while Pink will hit the enemy around the head with her staff.

_Ice:_ Pink will summon the element of Ice and bludgeon her enemies with it

_Tri-Blast:_ Allows Zero to use three powered up shots from his magnums to cause massive damage.

Special Skills: Unknown

Evilities: Unknown


	4. Chapter three:Chaos in Miss Beryl's Trip

**Author's Note**_**: Hello Code Geass and Disgaea fans!, I haven't got much to announce at the moment. But I have sorted out the three main Arc's that this fic will have, First: Naoto's School experience, Second: Take Over with a Prinny Instructor, Third: Welcome Back to Earth. As you can guess from the titles the first Arc will be Naoto's experiences within evil academy, the second arc will be Naoto and his followers taking over a netherworld with the help of a Prinny Instructor, and the Third arc will be when Naoto returns to earth. That's the basic plan for the arc's of this fic, but what happens in each Arc has yet to planned, just a basic outline on what I want to happen.**_

**Beta-reader:**_** None**_

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own Code Geass; Disgaea or any associated characters or fictional locations.**_

* * *

__(_**Corridors of Evil Academy**_)

Naoto couldn't help but be amazed at the strangest of his new school as he walked through the ever changing corridors. The surrounding area seemed to change at random, one minute they were walking through a normal school corridor, next they were walking through an ice covered path, next they were walking across a bridge made of bones over a bottomless pit, and next…well you get the idea. What was even stranger, at least to him, was the fact that no one seemed to notice, as they just carried on walking while following Miss Beryl. At least they seemed to fit his normal scope of perception better than the other students they had pasted. There were cheerleader demons cheering on a pair of strange blue ogre demons that were shooting _lasers _from their metal arms at prinnies, a white haired human looking demon wearing a dress(?) banging his head against a wall while a blond haired demon was trying reason with him, and a muscle bound demon with pupiless white eyes wearing a chef's head chiselling at the ice on the walls.

A quick shake of his head allowed him to think more clearly, obviously this was normal for netherworlds and he would have to get used to it. To keep his mind occupied and away from the crazy, he decided he would talk with his new classmates. He chose to ignore the fact that said classmates were a neko-girl and a kid who had the back of his green hoodie on fire.

"So, you know something's about me, but I don't know that much about you two. Care to share?" Naoto spoke with a gentle smile, hiding the fact that he was literally interrogating them without their knowledge. The looks from Aku and his Prinnies showed that they knew him a little too well, which was creepy since he only knew the prinnies for a day.

The first to speak was Emizel, " As you know, I am Death Emizel, Son of the _Death King Hugo._ I am also the leader of the special assassination force that works for my father, he sent me here in search of recruits you know." After hearing that Naoto began to realize that Hugo had spoilt his son rotten, he seemed to emphasize his fathers name as if he expected him to be in awe of him because of his father. However, if what Emizel spoke of being the leader of an assassination force was true, then he could be of some use to him. After some careful consideration he decided that he should befriend the boy, simply for the benefits that it might bring. As soon as he decided this Rutile had finally gathered the courage to speak.

"Umm, a-as you know I'm Rutile, I'm fifteen years old. As you already know, Naoto, I went to your school before coming here. I hope we can friends!" The innocent smile and completely honest answer was a surprise to Naoto's system. He had expected her to boast, lie or something in that form. "_Is she really a demon?"_ He couldn't help but wonder, while ignoring the annoying urge to pet the cat-girl in front of him. Once he wrestled the strange urge down into the back of his conscience he was able to reply.

"Yes, I would like that. Of course I would like to be friends with you as well Emizel," he spoke the second half like an after thought, not really paying attention as he said it. Which was probably a good thing since he would have been perplexed by the snigger from Aku and the roll in Emizel's eyes. But the rapid nodding from Rutile was enough to distract him.

Once the distraction had ran up to Miss Beryl he became aware that he had yet to introduce himself, his teacher had only stated his name and he had only confirmed his own identity. With a sigh he chose to tell them at least a little bit about himself. "Ok, as all of you are aware my name is Naoto Vi Britannia, formally a Human named Naoto Kozuki who attended the same school as Rutile over here. But what you may not be aware of is that I am thirteen, the son of two women and one man, and no I won't go into details, I do not know you well enough yet." And with that he had achieved what he had desired, allowing them to know some facts about himself but leaving them with more questions than answers. The slight twitch from Emizel's eyebrow, the drop of Rutile's ears, and the wide eyed stare from his teacher were enough to prove that.

Naoto only just noticed that they were once again in a rather strange area. The area seemed to be constructed of giant sized books and scrolls, laid and rolled out to allow one to use them as a make shift walk way, more than likely to avoid the dark abyss below them. He could even see some pentagrams on some of the scrolls, almost as if they were going to be used in some sort of ritual. He was beginning to get a headache with all these random rooms, their seemed to be no order or design at all in the schools construction.

"What are you doing here delinquent?" a regal and slightly arrogant voice rang out, dragging Naoto's mind back to the present area. Their was a woman in front of them, she wore a small blue dress with large brown ammo bags strapped around her waist. The most noticeably feature about her were the extremely curly pigtails that she had on both sides of her head. Actually she looked remarkably like the Gatekeeper that Hugo used, maybe they were related.

"We are here on a field trip to show the new student the School board, miss president!" Raspberyl spoke with a large grin. Naoto himself couldn't wrap his head around it, this place was home to the school board and the woman in front of them was none other it president. Why couldn't this place be a little more _normal _for a change!

"I will not have such blatant lies spoke in my presence. You are obviously here to attack the school board again and corrupt the new student!" The president stated as if it was a fact instead of guess work on her part.

"Erm…no I'm not," Miss Beryl spoke with a look of confusion and a visible sweat drop at the back of her head.

"Enough! PTA remove this delinquent teacher from my presence!" The President commanded to the empty surrounding area, confusing Naoto, while the others went into a combat stance. A second later nine men in white leather jackets appeared in a flash of light, all of whom were standing on a higher level behind the president while they aimed several different types of guns at Raspberyl. In a instant they fired, bullets, lasers and energy blasts of different colours all arching towards her, determined to remove her from their leaders presence.

Beryl just throw her black book in front of her, it enlarged to the point where it easily dwarfed her in size. A moment before the blasts stuck the book snapped open, a large magic crest appearing as it did so. All of the attacks were either bounced off harmlessly or buried into the crest before dissipating. Once the PTA had ran out of ammo and ended their onslaught Beryl was left panting slightly from exhaustion.

"What the hell just happened?" Naoto couldn't help but ask.

"The PTA, otherwise known as the perfectly trained assassins, just attacked miss beryl under the school board presidents orders, your highness." Aku answered, a smirk forming on his maw as he added the last bit. The last bit got him a look of annoyance from Naoto, with the added looks of confusion from the teacher and his fellow classmates.

Naoto decided to ignore his annoying vassal's remark's and had a quick survey of the current situation. They were currently outnumbered by long range enemies, they had the disadvantage of being on lower ground allowing their enemies a better range of attack, their teacher couldn't block all of their attacks forever, and finally they had few long range fighters of their own. If he was going to come up with a battle plan he was going to need information on his allies combat abilities.

"How many of you can use either magic or long range attacks?" A raise of flippers and a hand from Pink, Zero and Emizel answered him. "Close range combat?" A raise of a paw and hand from Aku and Rutile answered him again. Knowing he was pretty much useless in a fight until he learned some attacks he created a plan.

"Can you create ice Emizel?" A smirk was seen as a yes. "Ok, you and Pink will create two blocks of ice and launch them at the three PTA members on both sides of the president." A nod and a salute from Emizel and Pink showed him that they understood their parts so far. "Aku, Rutile, you two will run up behind the launched chunks of ice and use them as a shield to get close in and attack three members each." Naoto received a smirk from Aku and a nervous nod from Rutile as a response. "Zero, can you attack the last three members while this part of the plan is in effect?" A magnum salute from Zero was his answer. "Once all these phases of the plan have been archived help Zero eliminate the last remaining three. Miss Beryl can you keep the president busy while we do this?"

"Of course, it would ruin my badass reputation if I couldn't even do that," The teacher answered, a slightly evil grin appearing across her face as she did so.

"You all know the plan, then get to it!" And with that the counter attack commenced. The president had not moved to attack the entire time, more than likely her arrogance stopped her and caused her to underestimate them.

"Ice!" With a cry both Emizel and Pink launched their attacks, Aku and Rutile quickly followed. While this happened Zero began firing at the remaining three, Raspberyl also began to launch her attack against the president while they did so.

Both groups of PTA took a full round of ammo to shatter the ice which headed towards them, which allowed Aku and Rutile to use the broken pieces of ice as a platform to reach them. Aku had swiftly dealt with his three by slicing the tendons in their legs, forcing them to fall off the platform to the abyss below. Rutile just grabbed the bottom ends of their jackets and with a quick apology, throw them in a random direction. Three loud smacks announced their arrival with the wall, the strength they had been thrown with had embedded them into their current location.

While that happened Zero was eradicating the remaining three's guard, his bullets shredding their clothes and breaking their guns. Miss Beryl had began to shout D-Rule as she launched more powerful attacks. The president began to dodge desperately, firing arrows back when beryl took a moment to recharge.

"Finish them!" Naoto yelled, looking exactly like his father whenever his plans came to fruition.

"Tri-Blast/Ice/Fire" Zero, Pink and Emizel yelled at once. Firing their own unique attacks at their three remaining foes. Said foes could only stare in horror, their eyes widening comically before the blast hit. As her last remaining subordinates were annihilated the president was finally hit by one of Beryl's D-rules. The attack leaving the woman injured and weapon less before them.

The president couldn't help but glare at the annoying upstarts that once again had defeated her, they had even taken out her forces without gaining a single injure. It was while she was glaring that she noticed something, one of their numbers had not once attacked. A glint appeared in her eyes as she realized what that must of meant, the new student was weak and thus stayed behind and left the others to battle. A grin graced her features as she decided, if she was going down she would take a least one of them with her.

Naoto was happy with the outcome of his plan. The enemy was defeated, no casualties or injures gained on his, and all this was done with a simple plan that he had come up with. It was then that he noticed that the president was pulling something out of one of her ammo bags…was that a_ prinny?_ Yes, yes it was, it was a prinny with several red barrels strapped across its body. As she throw it in his direction he couldn't help but think on what she planned to do by throwing it. And with that the world flashed red, then turned black.

* * *

(_With the other's)_

Raspberyl was shocked to say the least. The president had been carrying a prinny strapped with enough gunpowder to level an entire platform, in her ammo bag of all things! As the woman throw the powerful explosive at them she dove for cover, the prinnies and Emizel doing the same. A thunderous explosion rocked the platform they were currently standing on just as they reached cover. As the dust from the explosion began to settle she could only stare in shock, her new student had been in the middle of the blast!

The teen was standing, his clothes were mostly fine just a little fried on the edges. The teenager's vest and shirt had been blasted open, the buttons broken on the ground. His chest and stomach were full of red and purple bruises and black burnt flesh. His face however, was only a little red and cover in soot showing that his upper body had taken the majority of the blast for him. Naoto's hair had come undone, spiking out behind him as his golden ribbon floated through the air. But what worried the teacher the most (Injures are healed surprising quickly in a demon school) was the glazed eyes, showing that the boy was standing subconsciously.

The president was overjoyed with the success of her last gambit, she didn't care much about the growl or the cocking of guns in front of her. She had got a little pay back for her subordinates, plus she would be healed by the rest of the school board once these delinquents had left. However, a flash of red from the new student halted her thoughts.

Zero and Aku were just about to tear into the president for the damage she had inflicted onto Naoto when a red flash from his direction distracted them.

The Red Geass symbol on Naoto's forehead was flashing red, black and crimson energy arched throughout his entire body. Feathered wings made from crimson energy appeared and hovered above his back, before flapping once and launching him above them all, red coloured dust trailing in his wake. Once the unconscious demon reached a certain altitude he stopped, crimson and black energy coursing over his wounds as he did so. Not long after he stopped the bruises on his skin faded, the black flesh cracking off and falling to reveal the underneath to be perfectly healthy skin. As they stared in shock at this the symbols of geass began to shine within his multi colour eyes. He whipped his arms to the side of him, fingers spread out as he palms faced the president. Suddenly his wings grow in size, stretching out behind him and making him appear as one huge geass symbol in the sky. And then, he spoke. **"Chaos** **Code: Requiem of Destruction," **hundreds of small black balls of pure energy appeared over his wings, black and red lighting connecting his hands to them. He hands snapped forward, aimed towards the president. **"Be Erased,"** and with that the he fired.

The president could only feel a growing pit of dread as this had taken place. When the new student launched his attack at her she did the only thing she could, she fainted, the blasts missing her out cold form and hitting the platforms behind her. The attack disintegrated the platforms and carried on to the wall, going even further out into the distance.

The group could only stare in a combination of shock and awe, but soon the attack ended with a sound akin to shattering glass. The flashing on his forehead vanished, along with the geass symbol within his eyes. Naoto's wings turned to dust. Aku Getsu was the first one to react, running on all fours and grabbing the scruff of Naoto's scarf before he hit the ground.

Raspberyl knew that if Mao ever heard about this, her new student would instantly become a target for his experiments. Maybe she should get Kyoko to keep an eye on him, for his own safety of cause, its not like she was worried that he would become an honour student or anything, not at all!

"I guess….that brings a end to this field trip…lets just go home," Miss Beryl spoke the last part with a sigh before walking off . The others all headed to their own places of residence, not counting Naoto who was being dragged home by Aku.

* * *

(_**Raspberyl's classroom**_)

Raspberyl was looking over the information she had on her new student with her two assistants Asuka and Kyoko. Asuka Cranekick wore a red and white samurai garb and had thick, flowing black hair tied into a pony tail. Kyoko Needleworker had black spiky hair in a similar ponytail to Asuka and wore a typical ninja outfit, the mask and all, the only difference being the fact that most of it was different shades of purple.

"So, what do you think so far?" Raspberyl questioned the two.

"He has the potential to be a great delinquent, my lady," Asuka admitted as she looked through the information. "He arrived to class on his first day, actually came on time as well. Apologised for his friends, two of said friends being prinnies."

"Has manners, wanted a teacher to introduce him to his classmates, agreed to be friends with his classmates, there's also the fact that he wears holy clothes," Kyoko continued for Asuka. "There are a few problems that could make him an honour student. Like the fact that he's hiding some information from his teacher and classmates, has no problems ordering people to do his bidding, can easily order his allies to kill his enemies, and the fact that he could become incredibly power in the future. Overall, my lady, he should be a welcome addition to your class."

Raspberyl pondered on what both of them had said. It wasn't long before she reached a decision. "Kyoko, keep an eye on Naoto and make sure that Mao doesn't get his hands on him. Our knew goal is for all of my Homeroom class to graduate in a year!" This got her cheers from her assistants. Not only will she be known as the Number One, Delinquent, Student that graduated in a year, but soon she will be known as the Number One, Delinquent, Teacher, who's entire class graduated in a year!

* * *

(_**Rutile's Room**_)

Rutile room was a small singular room. It had a plain singular bed and a small round table. The room was once filled with her own personal belongings, but several honour students had taken the majority of them. The only item's that weren't taken were her school uniforms, underwear, kitty plushie, her personal photo's and the bell her mother had given her.

At the moment Rutile was thinking about her new classmate while cuddling her plushie. She remembered him when he was still a human, he had been bullied for looking like some emperor that she couldn't remember. In fact he had been a social outcast to the majority of the school, not counting those strange girls that followed him though. The only person that seemed to be around him was the Headmaster Milly, now that she thought on it the headmaster seemed to have a strange obsession with him. Now that he was a demon it didn't seem like his life was going to be much different, the honour students will target him for his manners and for being in miss Beryl's homeroom class, the delinquents will fear him for his power , which he seemed to have a lot of. From what she heard her teacher muttering it seemed that the headmaster Mao will be after him like Milly had been as well.

With that a thought came to her as she stood up on her bed and raised her plushie above her head. She declared mentally that she would be a good friend to Naoto and make his life in evil academy more enjoyable!

* * *

(_**Emizel's Room**_)

Emizel' 'room' was actually something that you would expect to see in a five star hotel. Rich looking wallpaper, King sized bed, a huge bathroom, a kitchen with its own personal chef, he even had two members of his assassination force guarding the door to his room. Like several other people he was thinking about his new classmate.

After that little display of power he could easily see how his father could gain some interest with the new born demon. In fact, he had never seen a demon like Naoto before, even in those insufferable history books that his father had forced him to read. Naoto even had a natural ability to lead, he, himself, had obeyed his orders without a second thought. The more he thought on it the more he came to realize that having someone like Naoto as an enemy in any shape or form would be bad for his health, however, having someone like Naoto as an ally would be a prize in itself. He was stuck being a delinquent due to the fact that his father had ordered him to do his best to graduate, but someone like Naoto could make being a delinquent worthwhile.

It was with a smirk he decided to befriend Naoto, maybe not as an friend but at least an ally. With someone like Naoto as and ally it wouldn't be a dream to be the head of his year as a delinquent, or at least second command if Naoto wanted to lead himself.

* * *

(_**Heart Bank**_)

Mao, in his boredom had decided to visit his heart. It had been a while since he entered the place and from what he could see their wasn't that much different. He continued to walk, waving to Savvy Mao as he passed him half way through. Ever since he had willingly opened his heart he had been able to walk around freely without anything trying to kill him, he had even regained his love of hot sauce!

He had finally reached the entrance to his heart and saw his true heart guarding it like usual. What was unusual about the situation was the fact that he was hammering at the chains that were holding a red bird shaped jewel in place.

"What are you doing!" Mao demanded, he didn't need his heart to be damaged, he definitely didn't want to lose his love of hot sauce again.

"Ah, Mao, It seems that something is locking away your memories of a certain event. Even I, the true heart, can not seem to access it." The true heart answered. "From what I have been able to see, these chains are working as a lock, stopping you from viewing your memories."

Mao was of course angry with what he was hearing, he would be damned before he let someone mess with his heart and memories like the wannabe hero had done. "If you have any idea how to unlock these memories you better tell me, now!".

The true heart just nodded, knowing full well what Mao was going through. "I had originally thought that the key to unlocking the memories were tied to the heart, but perhaps, they were in fact tied to the mind. In which case, you should be able to break the chains easily," It was simply for the true heart to admit, he himself wanted to know what was being hidden from him as much as Mao, perhaps more so seeing as it was sealed within his own domain.

With a grin Mao walked over to the chains and snapped them with a simple tug. The chains began to dissipate into red dust and revealed the crimson bird jewel underneath it. He reached his hand out and clasped around the jewel, and with a flash of red light he remembered.

* * *

(_**Memory Regained**_)

"_My name is Naoto Vi Britannia, do remember to address me as such __**Dean**__,"_ _The boy practically snarled at him, frustration shown clearly on his face._

"_Make me, brat!" Mao growled back, glaring straight into the boys eyes, official pissed due to being cut off from his research by some nobody. _

"_Naoto Vi Britannia Commands you, to address me as Vi Britannia from this moment forward!, and remove this memory from your mind!" The boy commanded, his arm whipping across his face and body, frustration shown clearly on his face. Once the order had been given the boys eyes lost the bird like symbol that had been within them. Mao could feel something entering his mind and locking something away, but he forgot about it a moment later._

"_Well, then Vi Britannia I gue….," Mao stopped talking after realising that he was addressing the brat had commanded him to do. There was only one way this could of happened, he had been brainwashed! "You brainwashed me didn't you? In only a few seconds, wait…the clock is several seconds ahead from where it should be! You wiped my mind and brainwashed me, how you do it!?" Mao was positively giddy._

_The boy gained a freaked out expression for a moment before a bird like symbol entered his eyes and he screamed out. "Naoto Vi Britannia Commands you, forgot about being brainwashed!" Panic was heard clearly in his voice, and once again Mao felt something enter his mind, only to forget it a moment later as well._

* * *

(_**Back Inside Mao's Heart**_)

Mao couldn't help it, he began to laugh hysterically. The brat, no boy, no Demon! Had brained washed him, not once without his knowledge, but twice. Mao was practically giddy at the thoughts on how the demon had achieved such a thing. If he hadn't had access to his heart he would have never known, that was the only weak point he could see within this type of brainwashing. And Heart Banks were only accessible within this netherworld! He had to get that demon to be his test subject, at most. If it wasn't possible than maybe they could at least exchange notes on the art of brainwashing!

It was easy to see that Mao wouldn't be bored again for quite a while.

* * *

(_**Naoto's Base of Operations**_)

Pink was beginning to get worried for Naoto, he had been shivering for the last fifteen minutes. Her brother had commented on it most likely being Milly planning something which involved him, if she remembered correctly he had been muttering about how you gain a sixth sense about it after a while. She sighed before ruffling Naoto's hair with her flipper. "My nephew is such a trouble maker, just like a certain someone, wouldn't you say so brother?".

"That certain person didn't have the power to erase several floors of a building when passed out," was Zero's instant response.

"Oh no, he had giant robot's to that for him," Teased Pink back to Zero, getting a huff from the Prinny in response.

Aku could only hide his barking laughter, he didn't need the two of them to realize that he had heard everything that said, like usually. The two had been a constant amusement since they had began to serve Naoto.

"What's tomorrows next class anyway, brother?" Pink questioned Zero.

"From what the demon butler had given us when we had returned home, its History with Salvatore the magnificent, this demon has a thing for titles I see, and the assistant teacher Master Bigstar…I don't know even want to question if that's the demon's real name or not." Zero read off a sheet of paper that Geoffrey had given them when they had returned from the surprise field trip. He was beginning to feel pity for Naoto, his teachers were full of themselves and most likely insane. With a sigh the black prinny headed off to bed.

Pink took one last glance at Naoto before she headed off to bed herself, mentally reminding himself to tell him about his class the next day.

* * *

**Narrator Section:**

_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs: ***Sips tea* So you will take me back to the human world with you if I report to you what and how Naoto is doing?

**Female Voice**: Of course, and no one will be allowed to throw you in my domain either.

_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs: **Well then, we have a deal Headmaster Milly *Sticks flipper out*

**Headmaster Milly**: Good doing business with you Author *Shakes Flipper*

_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs: **Same to you, And thank you for reading this chapter of Demon Son of Zero.

**Headmaster Milly/ **_**Prinny**_** Gazzadcs: **We hope you enjoyed it, and please Review!

* * *

**Extra: Naoto Vi Britannia Current Character Info (Updated)**

Level: 50

Current Class: New Born Demon

Name: True name is Naoto Vi Britannia, but most know him as Naoto Kozuki

Nicknames: Little/Baby Demon (CC) Prince/Demon Prince (Fuka)

Age: Thirteen

Description: The boy has insanely spiky black hair with a red tint which has grown out to the middle of his back (If his straight and tied ponytail is untied at any point it will revert back to its spiky mess, his hair is usually tied with a black silk ribbon). He has two different shades of eye colour, his left eye is a royal purple like his father's, while his right eye is a rich gold much like the code bearer CC, since turning into a demon he has gained slits instead of his normal human pupils. Naoto's face is otherwise a complete replica of his fathers when he was at the same age, apart from the red Geass symbol that is shown clearly on his forehead, which he gained when he turned into a demon. His ears however are now long and pointy, much different than his former human ears.

The boy's new attire consists of a white Holy Archangels Shirt, Black Dragon Scale Vest, a Black Dragon Scale Blazer with Golden Holy Thread used for lining, demon lawyers pants, demon lawyers shoes, a Golden Candidate Ribbon, and a Golden Archangels Scarf.

Likes: Kallen (Not in commander mode), CC (When she isn't stealing his pizza), Fuka (Childhood friend), Chess, Pizza (The boys addiction) training (From manners to combat) and cat's (He's liked cats ever since he saw one biting the finger of the current Zero in the Human World)

Dislikes: Kallen in commander mode, CC stealing his pizza, Milly the headmaster, Gym and fan girls

Equipment:

Weapon_: Chaos Code_: Allows him to control his evil energy and the power of geass to create unique actions.

Gained: The interaction of his geass, father's code and his Oath ring resulted in him turning into a demon and giving him a unique immortal code.

Uses: Unknown amount

Armour: _Demonic Archangels Set _

Uses: Drastically lowers the damage done to all area's, but his stomach and chest can be easily damaged if his vest is unbuttoned. Increases any healing effects on himself and Increases his magical power. Any holy attacks on his person will be practically ineffective, but damage can still be gained depending on the power of the attack.

Accessories, One: _Worn, Demon king's world domination Oath. _

Uses: Can not be broken or removed, Increases the stats of the wearer as long as they keep to their oath, the closer they are to completing their Oath the more power the ring gives.

Accessories Two_:_ _Golden Candidate Ribbon_.

Uses: The wearer can never miss their target as long as this item is worn, attacks can still be deflected and made ineffective however.

Skills:

_Attack: _He will attack with the combat style his mother Kallen had taught him. May be possible to increase damage using his Chaos Code.

_Chaos Wings:_ Allows him to create a pair of crimson feathered energy wings which will allow him to fly, said wings hover above his shoulder blades instead of being connected. A trail of red dust falls from the wings before vanishing a slight distance away.

_Code Bearer regeneration:_ Wounds will regenerate, depending on how bad the injuries are, will determine how long it takes him to heal. Example, cuts takes several seconds, Bruises take a minute.

Special Skills:

_Demon's Authority:_ Allows him to order anyone for a set amount of time as long as he activates his power and states 'Naoto Vi Britannia Commands You' before the order. Victim will remember the order unless ordered otherwise while under geass, an example would be ordering the victim to forget about any orders the user had given. Geass can be reapplied repeatably but will drain the user quickly depending on the level and amount of victims.

Gained: from equipment Chaos Code

_Chaos Code: Requiem of destruction:_ An ultimate attack. Unleashes an extreme amount of energy from within one's body into concentrated beams to disintegrate everything they hit. Currently only available to be used while unconscious.

_Evil Face:_ Scares any young and some older humans away. Gained: From putting his face in a dark smirk with a small glare.

Evilities:

_Never mess with the hair:_ Increases attack power and speed but lowers defence. Gained: When his hair is untied.

_Ultimate Authority:_ Gives the user the natural ability to order others to do his bidding. Only works on weaker beings out of battle but during battle his leadership and Authority skills allow him to take charge and lead weaker and stronger beings to victory, or their deaths, easily. Does not work on those with strong personalities and wills but they may chose to follow the users command anyway.


End file.
